Shadow of Intent
Shadow of Intent is a Covenant Separatist .Halo 3, level Floodgate Commanded by the Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum, it served as the flagship of the Fleet of Retribution. History Battle of Installation 05 Shadow of Intent was re-captured by the Sangheili (and perhaps the Unggoy and Mgalekgolo of the Covenant Separatists) on Installation 05 from the Covenant Loyalists. After the Flood had infested High Charity, Shadow of Intent and its accompanying Sangheili Fleet engaged in quarantine tactics over High Charity, trying their best to prevent the Flood from escaping the borders of the infested city while also dealing with the Loyalist threat. Flood outbreak However, a Flood-infested cruiser broke through their lines and jumped to Earth. A Sangheili battlegroup led by Rtas 'Vadum broke off their blockade and followed it, intent on preventing it from infecting the planet. It took part in the later stages of the Battle of Earth, where it supported local United Nations Space Command units by landing troops, vehicles and supplies into the area. Later, it glassed the city of Voi and outskirts of Kenya in Africa, to prevent the Flood from spreading across Earth. Assault on Installation 00 The ship later led a joint UNSC-Covenant Separatist force through the slipspace portal to Installation 00, also known as "The Ark", where it engaged and defeated the Prophet of Truth's Fleet despite facing forces three times their own strength numerically, which Rtas 'Vadum declared a "fair fight". During the assault on Truth's position, the Shadow of Intent sent down soldiers, vehicles and supplies to aid the Human and Sangheili forces. There, it then took part in a diversionary bombardment of the shield protecting the Citadel. Later during the battle, the carrier hovered above the Citadel to begin to destroy the building and to kill the Prophet of Truth. Though before that could take place, the ship was punctured by a large Flood dispersal pod from the Flood-infested High Charity, which had just arrived via Slipspace. The ship was afflicted with "significant damage" and lost use of its major weapons systems, although it was able to stay in commission and return to Earth with all the surviving Humans and Sangheili.Halo 3, level The Covenant Return to Sanghelios After the memorial service to those killed in the Human-Covenant war, the Arbiter was given command of the vessel by Rtas 'Vadum and sets a course to return to Sanghelios.Halo 3, Epilogue Trivia *At the bow of Shadow of Intent and numerous other assault carriers, there is a more bulbous section instead of the flat part where the engines are. This is only seen on assault carriers in Halo 3. *During the meeting between Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, the was small enough to fit inside Shadow of Intent's hangar located in the middle of the ship's hull. *There is a Marathon symbol on the table in Shadow of Intent's bridge. *The Secret Room On The Ark is actually Shadow of Intent's bridge. *After the scarab is destroyed on the Ark the Shadow of Intent can be seen flying into the atmosphere and then staying stationary just off the Cartographer. Gallery File:AC Fire.jpg|''Shadow of Intent'' firing at the shield generated by the Covenant Loyalists during the Battle of the Citadel. File:1659325227 a37cfd86a7 b.jpg|''Shadow of Intent'' on The Covenant preparing to assault the Citadel's shields. File:1577775429 92b73b8b95 b.jpg|''Shadow of Intent'' on its way to The portal leading to The Ark File:Ark Secret Room4.jpg|The command center of Shadow of Intent. File:Shadow of Intent bridge.jpg|General view of the bridge. File:Ark Secret Room2.jpg|Top-down view of the ship's bridge. File:Ark Secret Room3.jpg|Another section of the bridge, showing the ship's interior architecture. File:Floodgate - Cutscene.jpg|Sangheili and humans gathered on the bridge. soi cartographer.jpg|''Shadow of Intent'' over The Ark's Cartographer. Sources Category:Covenant Category:Covenant Spacecraft Category:Halo 3